I would give up forever
by Naomii-Lillii
Summary: what happened after Alex went to the rail way arms, will Gene discover his real feelings and will they meet again? GALEX :D oneshot


**This is just a little one shot I thought of what happened after series 3 ep 8, please review and let me know what you think =D xx**

_**And I'll give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me some how you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now.**_

Gene was alone; although he was used to being alone this time was different. He had watched so many people come and go yet he had never felt the pain he had now. He frowned in confusion as his legs stopped in front of her desk as if he had no control over them. His eyes traced her desk and memories of her sitting there started flickering through his mind. He pulled himself away and marched into his office taking his small glass of whiskey downing the liquid as it burnt his throat. He slammed the glass down in relief as if it had made him forget everything.

He looked down the case in front of his and stared and her swirly handwriting with that he pulled himself out of his office grabbing his coat and making his way to the Quattro.

The car stopped outside of a familiar looking pub, the railways arms. He got out of his car and stared at the building for a while. With no hesitation he walked over to the building and gripped hold of the handle, he gave himself a minute to think. Are you sure about this? He asked himself as he turned looking at the world in front of him the world he had made. Is she worth give up living forever for? He sniffed and turned back to the door opening it to the noise of inside the pub.

He immediately started looking around of Alex but there was no sign of her.  
"Mr Hunt, I thought you would never come" he took in Nelsons voice and nodded still looking around.

"She's upstairs" a voice said from beside him knowing that voice he quickly looked around to see Sam who was smiling at him.

Gene smiled back and held his arm out towards him for him to shake.  
"How did you know I was…?" Gene was cut off

"She hasn't come down since she left, Shaz went up to see if she was ok and heard her crying, I thought it might have been the thought that she was stuck here or the thought that she was stuck with ray but no seems that it was you" Sam looked at Annie who was smiling weakly at Gene.

"Go up and see her guv" Annie added as she watched Gene staring at the staircase.

Gene didn't say a word and made his way towards the stairs, he wasn't sure why he had given up his world to come here and didn't really know what he was going to say to her but the thought of getting to see her big hazel eyes and endless legs were a thought that made his hand tap on her door.

Alex opened the door he face was pale and she looked as if she hadn't slept in a while. Gene looked at her no words came from either of them they both just stared at each other as if they were dreaming.

"Alex? Can I come in?" Gene asked still unable to take his eyes away from hers.

Alex nodded and stepped aside to let him past. He turned to face her as she walked towards him "What? How are you here?"

"This is going to sound poufy however I put it, so if you tell anyone what I'm about to say I will stamp on your pretty lil head ok?"

Alex laughed a little "same old gene" she said to herself.

Gene took her hold of her soft hand his stomach fluttered as he held on to it he looked up from their hands to her eyes "I realised that being where you are is my heaven, I don't need a life forever…"

Alex looked up at him and tried but she couldn't stop her eyes from stinging tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I need you forever"

Alex was taken back she couldn't believe he has just said that, more than that she couldn't believe that he felt the way she did and he was here, standing in front of her.

Gene watched her as her brain ticked thinking and analysing everything he had just said "Alex will you please stop thinking"

Alex smiled tugged his hand pulling him forward they were so close "Gene" Alex nearly whispered Gene dipped down catching her lips in his own, her lips were so soft and moist and his rough and they fit perfectly together. The room was silent all they could hear was each others heartbeat beating fast against each other's. Alex then bit the bottom of Genes lip gently to ask for further access give her this his hand her cheek as he caressed it with his thumb. As they both speeded up the heated kiss Gene was getting carless and kissed were being placed at the side of her mouth her chin her neck. This caused Alex to moan as she tilted her head up allowing him to carry on. Gene could smell her perfume on her neck Alex's smell the smell he would close his eyes to take in whenever she was near. Gene brought himself back up to her lips. Alex smiled into his mouth as she tasted what she always imagined he would taste like whiskey and cigarettes. Smoking had never tasted too good she hands gripped tightly onto his shirt and she moaned "Gene, I need you" 


End file.
